


Four Words for Summer

by suitesamba



Series: Four Words [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s August, it’s hot and the kids want ice cream—with all the toppings. And speaking of topping….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Words for Summer

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Series inspired by the Facebook post question: _"We wake up in (jail) together. What's the first thing you say to me—use exactly four words"_ Originally posted on the IJ/LJ Snape_Potter community as part of the 2012 Summer of Snarry challenge.

“We’re out of sprinkles.”

Harry Potter, holding baby Julius and looking every bit the sleep-challenged parent of a four-month-old, stared up at Severus. 

“How can we be out of sprinkles? There were two nearly full bottles in there yesterday—we were only out of Gryffindors and Slytherins! There were plenty of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws!” 

“They want Slytherins,” Severus answered. “Though Holly will accept Gryffindors if I pick out the red ones.” 

“But Hufflepuffs are chocolate!” countered Harry. “Who wouldn’t want chocolate?” 

“Our girls,” replied Severus as calmly as he could given the trying circumstances, “want _Slytherins_.” There was a slightly smug look on his face, as if the girls’ favoring of the Slytherin colors was a mini-coup in this household of mixed loyalties. 

“Why can’t we just call our ice cream sprinkles by the color names like everyone else?” sighed Harry. He ran a hand over the baby’s hair, smoothing it down reflexively. 

“You started it,” said Severus. “At Christmas as I recall. When we were making cut-outs. You offered Gryffindors and Slytherins to Calla instead of red and green sprinkles and now you expect her to forget it?” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” sighed Harry. “Take the baby.” He handed an armful of warm, sleeping, green-eyed, auburn-haired baby boy to Severus and stood up. 

“I still can’t believe we managed to produce a boy,” said Severus, looking down at Julius. The baby had been born in April but conceived in July. He thought he had been quite clever coming up with the name—Harry had suggested “Lou” to commemorate _where_ the child was conceived, not _when_.

“And a red head,” said Harry. “I sure didn’t see that one coming.” 

Severus adjusted the baby in his arms. He wrinkled his nose then felt the nappy. “He’s dirty.” He glared at Harry. “You knew he was dirty, didn’t you?” 

“You made the rule that whoever discovers it, deals with it,” said Harry. “I miss the days when you had to do all the nappy changes and document the output with that color wheel. And no, I thought he was just gassy.” 

“Calla!” called Severus toward the doorway leading to the playroom. 

“Severus!” 

“She likes to help. She is quite proficient.” 

“She’s still fascinated by his equipment,” replied Harry. 

“She can at least fetch the clean nappy and ointment,” said Severus. He sighed. “I don’t remember last summer being like this.” 

“Because it wasn’t. We didn’t have Mr. Aubert, or Julius, or this miserable heat wave. And the girls accepted any sprinkles we gave them on their ice cream. They weren’t so picky.” 

“Selective,” corrected Severus. “And there is nothing wrong with being selective.” 

“Spoiled,” said Harry, though his voice was fond. He didn’t point out that last summer they didn’t have the equivalent of nearly two million British pounds in Gringotts. Certainly enough to buy a roomful of ice cream toppings in every color of the rainbow. He smiled tiredly. “Have you tried a color-changing charm on the sprinkles?” 

Severus stared at him a long moment. The edges of his mouth turned up in an almost-smile. “That could work,” he said. 

“Or we could just all go down to the kitchens and make ice cream sundaes. The elves would be thrilled to see the children again.” 

“It would be a diabetic nightmare,” said Severus. “The house elves will never be satisfied with mere sprinkles on vanilla ice cream.” 

“Change the baby,” said Harry. “I’ll get the girls ready.” 

“Holly’s shoes are in the toy box,” said Severus as he disappeared down the corridor. 

“Of course they are,” said Harry, smiling to himself. “Of course they are.” 

~*~

“One teaspoon! One! Holly!” Severus reached out his hand toward his daughter but the second spoonful of green and silver sprinkles had already landed on the mound of vanilla and chocolate ice cream scoops in her bowl. 

“I wan’ two too!” Ivy reached for the spoon, leaning toward the middle of the table and upsetting a jar of Hufflepuff chocolate sprinkles directly into her ice cream. 

“Nooooooooooooo!” wailed Ivy as Severus banished the brown sprinkles and handed her the green. She took the green jar readily, sobs disappearing, and shook it into her bowl, pounding the bottom of the bottle with her little palm. The sprinkle lid came off and the rest of the sprinkles fell into the bowl. Ivy promptly removed the lid from her ice cream bowl and discarded it on the table. 

“Give it up, Severus,” muttered Harry happily as he drizzled caramel syrup into his own bowl. 

“Julius’ hand is in your ice cream,” said Severus distractedly. His attention had moved from Ivy to Calla, who was artfully decorating her sundae with sherbet lemons. He looked vaguely ill. 

Harry looked down to find that he had covered the baby’s hand with caramel. Julius waved it in front of his face then stuck it in his hair. He grinned cheekily up at Harry then stuck his fist in his mouth. Harry gently pulled it out and reached for a serviette, but not before Julius pounded the fist on the table, collecting a colorful covering of candy sprinkles. 

“No, Julius. You’re far too young for ice cream,” scolded Calla. “Babies can’t digest dairy products.” She turned to Severus. “Right, Papa?” Harry thought the way she arched her eyebrow was almost endearing. 

“Correct.” Severus had finished constructing his own sundae. Two scoops of vanilla ice cream, side by side in his bowl. A tasteful dollop of hot fudge atop each scoop. A whipped-cream-topped plump strawberry on top of each dollop of fudge. A small sprinkling of shaved chocolate the elves had prepared just for him from a Honeydukes candy bar artfully arranged over the entire concoction. 

Harry looked into Severus’ bowl. 

“What? No sherbet lemons?” he asked, glancing at Calla’s bowl. 

“I have extras, Papa,” volunteered Calla, picking one out of her bowl, licking off the chocolate ice cream and holding it out to Severus. 

Severus stared at the sweet, then down at his bowl, then over at Harry. 

“She’s sharing, Severus,” said Harry with a grin. “Just like she was taught.” 

“Mr. Aubert says, ‘He declared he had reserved nothing from the men, and went share and share alike with them in every bit they eat.’” Calla busily dug her spoon into her sundae as she recited. “That’s from _Robinson Crusoe_ by Daniel Defoe,” she added, looking up to make sure her parents were suitably impressed. 

Harry smiled at her and nodded. 

Severus, accustomed now to these unlikely and always timely quotes, sighed. “Thank you, Calla,” he said, taking the sherbet lemon from her. 

“In your bowl, Papa,” said Calla a few seconds later when Severus had made no move to do anything with the sticky yellow thing. 

Severus glanced over at a grinning Harry, sighed again, and placed the lemon drop at the edge of his bowl, hardly touching his ice cream and certainly not touching the fudge. 

“Papa!” said Calla. “Your sherbet lemon is lonely out there.” 

Severus rolled his eyes and scooted the sherbet lemon marginally closer to the ice cream. 

Holly had become interested now and was holding out a half-eaten strawberry covered in fudge and whipped cream. “Here, Papa!” 

Severus stared at the mushy strawberry. 

“Your Da doesn’t have any strawberries, Holly. Why don’t you share with him instead?” 

“Here Da!” Holly switched gears and swung her hand out toward Harry. Bits of whipped cream and strawberry juice landed in Severus’ bowl. 

Harry, already a mess with the baby, took the strawberry and popped it into his mouth. 

“Delicious! Thank you, Holly!” She beamed at him and Ivy promptly dug her own spoon into her bowl, scooped up an overloaded spoonful of ice cream, marshmallow cream and so many sprinkles that it looked like a colony of Martian ants had landed atop her sundae. She stood on her chair and extended the spoon out toward Harry, who obligingly leaned forward with open mouth. 

“Now you, Papa!” said Holly. _Everything_ Holly said was punctuated by an exclamation mark. She might have Slytherin characteristics, but Severus knew she was far too loud to inhabit the Slytherin common room. 

Ivy dipped into her bowl again and Severus looked sidelong at Harry before leaning forward—very properly—and opening his mouth. 

“You have whipped cream on your nose,” said Harry after Severus had dutifully swallowed. His eyes were shining . “And green sprinkles.” 

“It’s pretty, Papa,” said Calla. She reached out with her forefinger, wiped the whipped cream off his nose, and stuck her finger in her mouth. 

“When is Mr. Aubert coming back from holiday?” asked Harry, looking from the bowl of whipped cream to Severus and back again. 

“On Monday,” answered Severus, eying the bowl of chocolate sauce speculatively. 

Harry reached for a strawberry, dipped it in the chocolate, and regarded it for a long moment. A stream of thick chocolate syrup rolled off the end and landed on Julius’ head. Harry didn’t seem to notice. He licked the chocolate off the strawberry, then bit into the fruit. Strawberry juice joined the chocolate in Julius’ hair. 

Ivy handed Severus his wand. How had she gotten _that_?

“Scour’ify, Papa,” she instructed, then went back to her sundae. 

~*~

“Cows? Goats?” 

“I used an _Engorgio_ on a sheet from the baby cot. Brilliant, eh? It’s waterproof—our mattress won’t be damaged.” 

Severus looked at the wide expanse of their beautiful bed doubtfully. It was currently stripped bare except for the yellow sheet with its now threateningly near-life-sized farm animals. 

“And the children are sleeping?” 

“Even Julius. He should be out for at least four hours.” 

“Four hours, eh?” Severus raised an eyebrow at Harry and smiled. It was the kind of smile that let Harry know he had ideas. _Wicked_ ideas. Sure, Harry may have started it with the rubber sheet, but he was just thinking of drizzling some chocolate sauce over Severus’ cock, maybe adding a few red and gold sprinkles. Severus however….

“Strip.” 

Severus said it casually, in that silky voice that ran like dancing fingers over Harry’s cock, then turned and left the room with purpose, heading toward the kitchen. 

Harry was naked, lying on his stomach, when Severus returned with a tray. He set it carefully on the bedside table then began to strip down himself. 

“Turn over,” said Severus after a moment when all Harry could hear was the quiet unbuttoning of robes and the gentle whoosh as they dropped to the floor. 

“What is _that_?” asked Harry as Severus straddled him, brandishing a tube of something…something with a pointy tip. 

“Open,” said Severus, pulling down on Harry’s lip. 

“What….? Whaaaa…guh!” 

Severus inserted the nozzle of the can into Harry’s mouth and pulled down slightly. Whipped cream spurted out of the tube with surprising force, quickly filling Harry’s mouth. 

“Guh…Shubrus!” 

“Don’t swallow yet,” warned Severus as he dropped the can onto the bed and scooted up, now on his hands and knees over Harry. “Wait.” 

And suddenly, Severus’ cock was in Harry’s mouth—in Harry’s whipped cream filled mouth. Severus shoved it in with a grunt, hitting the back of Harry’s pliant throat as whipped cream oozed out of his lips around the cock. 

“Hold still. You can hold still a bit longer, can’t you, Harry?” 

Harry nodded, breathing through his nose, around the substantial cock in his mouth, tasting the sweet cream as it moved over the side of his tongue. 

Now there was something else in his mouth, between the side of his mouth and Severus’ cock. What…?

Ugh. 

A squeeze bottle? 

This one was full of chocolate syrup, apparently, because it oozed into Harry’s mouth and dribbled out of his lips. He worked some over his tongue and ran it experimentally over the shaft in his mouth, working his hand up to grip the part of the cock still outside his mouth, then sucking. 

“Oh fuck….” breathed Severus. He worked a finger inside Harry’s mouth beside his cock and Harry sucked on that too. A decadently rich mixture of whipped cream and syrup was oozing out of the corners of Harry’s mouth as he worked Severus’ cock, rolling down his chin and onto his neck. Harry’s free hand wrapped around Severus’ exposed arse and held on. 

Severus worked his prick in and out of Harry until both Harry’s face and Severus’ groin were sticky messes of chocolate and cream, grunting and groaning as Harry’s chocolate-coated lips slid over him. But he pulled out suddenly and bent down…and kissed him. 

“Need sprinkles,” gasped Harry, swallowing a tasty mouthful of summer sweetness. 

“Ahh. Sprinkles.” Severus had settled back on Harry’s thighs, hard cock resting on Harry’s groin. He cocked his head slightly, studying Harry’s chest, then shook it, reached for his wand and a moment later, all the hair on Harry’s chest and stomach was gone. 

“That’s going to itch like hell when it grows back,” said Harry, bending his neck and straining to look at his chest. 

“It will be worth it,” said Severus. He reached over for a bowl, and soon dollops of still-warm caramel were hitting Harry’s smooth chest. He bent then, and swiped his tongue across Harry’s nipple, tasting the sweet caramel, lapping it off until the pectoral was smooth again, the nipple hard and pebbled, Harry arching up off the bed, his cock hard and demanding. 

“Nuts?” asked Severus as he sat up again, not seeming to notice that Harry was gasping for breath, grinding into him with gusto. He slid back to rest on Harry’s thighs. 

“Whatever you want,” breathed Harry, struggling to breathe normally. Severus reached for his cock, pushing it back toward his stomach as...fuck! 

Severus had squirted the whipped cream all over his bollocks. 

“Nuts,” said Severus, with a groan. For good measure, he pressed the nozzle between Harry’s arse cheeks and filled his crease too. 

“You’re evil,” moaned Harry, arching off the bed again as Severus bent down to pull one of his bollocks into his mouth. The cream oozed and melted and Severus switched to the other side, pulling the sack into his mouth and caressing the ball with his sticky tongue. Harry moaned, grabbing Severus’ head with sticky hands. 

“I have a feeling,” Harry, voice ragged with need, said as Severus worked a finger into his arse, “that you’re not using traditional lube tonight.” 

He didn’t see Severus’ slow smile. 

“Turn over,” said Severus in that low, commanding voice. Harry maneuvered himself onto his stomach, pulled his knees under him, stuck his arse in the air and palmed his cock in anticipation. He was face to face with a large-as-life pig. He closed his eyes. 

“Augggghhh!” 

The nozzle again, the wicked, long nozzle, the hiss of released pressure, the sticky white whipped cream shooting up…there…

And Severus, sliding in slowly, oh so slowly, easing in with the most delicious pressure…. “Wait!” 

Harry suddenly dropped to the mattress, breaking contact with Severus, and quickly turned over, slipping and sliding in the caramel and chocolate. 

“What?!” 

Severus looked both stunned and…deflated. 

“Contraception…condom…something!” 

Severus groaned. 

“You don’t have any condoms? I bought an entire box…?” Harry was trying to dig in the bedside drawer now, spreading chocolate everywhere. 

“I threw them away. They were too…small.” 

“Too small! What? They were shutting off the blood flow to your prick? I don’t _think_ so, Severus!” 

Severus looked crestfallen. It was not a good look on him. It was obvious he had been looking forward to pounding into a Harry creampuff tonight. He had meant to get new condoms—really, he had. And they _had_ been too small. He was generously endowed—Harry knew that! The rainbow colors had had _nothing_ to do with it. 

Harry, however, was repositioning himself on the bed, sliding around so that his head was at the foot, just below Severus. He reached out and grabbed the can of whipped cream that was rolling toward the side of the mattress. Severus, intent now on the fat cock bouncing in front of his face, never saw it coming. 

“Auuughhhh! Fuck! That’s…that’s…unhygienic!” Severus clenched his cheeks together and continued to bellow. 

“Tit for tat,” said Harry, dropping the can and arching up to engulf Severus’ cock. 

~*~

“I need more ant spray!” called out Harry. 

“What we need is an ant eater,” groused Severus, coming to Harry’s rescue with a can of his own home-brewed organic child-safe ant killer in one hand, a messy-headed baby in the other. 

“I don’t know how the chocolate got _there_ ,” Harry pondered, spraying a faint ant-covered handprint on the wall over the headboard. 

Severus leaned in and examined the wall, then looked critically over at Harry. 

“When was the last time you had your eyes checked?” 

Harry shrugged. He took off his glasses and wiped the baby fingerprints off with his shirt. “Why?” 

“Those aren’t ants. Those are sprinkles.” 

“Sprinkles? Really?” Harry leaned in closer to examine the wall. 

“Yes, most certainly. Sprinkles. Green ones.” 

“Imagine that.” 

“Harry, were the girls jumping on our bed again?” 

Harry considered the wall, and the handprints, and the giggling he could definitely hear from the corridor. 

“Must have been the house elves,” he said. He lifted Julius out of Severus’ arms, took Severus by the hand and said “Come on. Mr. Aubert is due back any time. Do you think we’ll look too desperate if we all meet him outside on the castle stairs?” 

“He’s going to demand a raise when he sees this place,” sighed Severus. 

“He deserves one,” said Harry. “Ready?” 

“Coming,” said Severus. He hastily kicked the empty whipped cream can under the bed and followed Harry out of the room. 

_Fin_


End file.
